A novel vehicle seating assembly utilizing a seatback including a carrier and a cushion assembly attached to the carrier was disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/414,659, filed on Jan. 25, 2017, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. The carrier provides structural support for the cushion assembly.